


Headcanon ask: Eve Polastri & Villanelle

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Headcanon Ask Game [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/F, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: My responses to "send me a ship and I'll tell you who..." (Eve and Villanelle edition)





	Headcanon ask: Eve Polastri & Villanelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



• **who hogs the duvet** \- We’ve seen how both ladies sleep in the show, so there is no doubt in my mind that it is Villanelle stealing any and all covers.  
• **who texts/rings to check how their day is going** \- Again addressed in the show. Villanelle drops emoji texts to check on Eve/brighten her day and when Eve hasn’t heard from Villanelle in more than 30 minutes has no qualms about leaving 27 voicemails in 17 minutes.  
• **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts** \- Sorry, Eve, it is Villanelle. She has an eye for beautiful things and likes to pamper her lady loves. Eve will however surprise Villanelle on occasion with all new windows after a break down.  
• **who gets up first in the morning** \- Eve, she’s got a 9 to 5 and V can make her own hours. But Eve will start the coffee so it’s ready when V finally drags herself out of bed.  
• **who suggests new things in bed** \- Villanelle is the more experienced lover when it come to women, so she will suggest things that she believes Eve will enjoy. When Eve finds her feet, she will add some play to the mix, which Villanelle is very very happy to indulge.  
• **who cries at movies** \- Villanelle (but only in jest). Both ladies are stone cold sociopaths, and there is nary a tear amongst them.  
• **who gives unprompted massages** \- Villanelle. She is by far the more tactile of the two and never misses an opportunity to be touching Eve.  
• **who fusses over the other when they’re sick** \- Neither is good when the other is sick. V is more of a mother hen, plying Eve with liquids and making sure she has the right meds. And Eve worries when V is sick, but she forgets the chicken when making her chicken soup.  
• **who gets jealous easiest** \- Both. V’s move with Niko was 100% jealousy, and we can’t forget Eve’s face when confronted by V’s threesome partners.  
• **who has the most embarrassing taste in music** \- I would say Eve, we’ve heard her choice of music when she’s chopping vegetables, but V actually sat down and listened to a “mix tape” of national anthems.  
• **who collects something unusual** \- Villanelle collects gorgeous clothing, so Eve loses by default, but I can also totally see Eve collecting like weird “knives used to murder people” or “poisons of the Victorian era” type shit.  
• **who takes the longest to get ready** \- We all know how extra Villanelle is anytime she steps out the door, so…Villanelle. It takes time to look that amazing.  
• **who is the most tidy and organized** \- Villanelle, it’s part of the job. Eve only looked put together because she had a house husband who took care of her.  
• **who gets most excited about the holidays** \- Villanelle has an almost child-like energy at the holidays, especially their first as she never had anyone to share it with before.  
• **who is the big spoon/little spoon** \- Eve is the little spoon most of the time, but when V has had a very bad day, she happily becomes the big spoon.  
• **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports** \- have you met Eve “I am going to prove it was a woman no matter how many laws I break” Polastri?  
• **who starts the most arguments** \- Eve: unintentionally. V: intentionally  
• **who suggests that they buy a pet** \- Villanelle. She wasn’t allowed to have one as a kid and with all the traveling it wasn’t possible, but now that she has Eve waiting for her at home, she wants that experience.  
• **what couple traditions they have** \- they always go to Paris and then Rome on their anniversary.  
• **what tv shows they watch together** \- Project Runway and anything on IDNetwork.  
• **what other couple they hang out with** \- Kenny & Elena and the nice other lesbian couple that lives in their small Alaskan town.  
• **how they spend time together as a couple** \- murder investigating (keeping track of the competition), murder plotting (keep V as safe as possible while on the job), V paints and Eve gardens  
• **who made the first move** \- Eve, nothing like stabbing a girl to show your hand.  
• **who brings flowers home** \- Villanelle. Not only is she the pamperer, but she likes looking at pretty things.  
• **who is the best cook** \- Eve forgot the chicken when she was making chicken!!!!


End file.
